A Collection of Song Fics
by IsisTheEgyptianGoddess
Summary: A collection of the song fics I've written. They'll probably all be InuKag and the rating is just to be on the safe side
1. Song: My Immortal

Disclaimer: Nope do not own anything Evanescence or Inuyasha  
  
~ means song lyrics  
  
Inuyasha's Confession By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess Song: My Immortal By: Evanescence  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!!! SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha face planted into the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome was crying now, "I can't stand this anymore. If you love Kikyou, please just tell me! Don't toy with my emotions anymore."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha began  
  
"No! You listen, I can't take this anymore! You understand? No more! You obviously don't need me so go get your corpse to hunt down the rest of the shards!"  
  
~I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone~  
  
Kagome ran off and jumped into the well. Inuyasha ran and looked into it. She wasn't coming back. She really wasn't coming back, and it was all his fault. What Kagome didn't know, was Inuyasha had gone to tell Kikyou he wasn't going to hell with her. She was at peace, and all he wanted to do was hold Kagome, to love her forever. But now, now she was gone.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
Inuyasha began to do something he'd never done before in his life, he began to cry.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
*Later That Night*  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree looking down at the well; he'd ignored calls from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to come back to the village. He'd tried to get through the well, but it seemed Kagome had blocked him somehow, and he couldn't get through to tell her anything. Especially the most important thing, he loved her. Against his will, Inuyasha fell asleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
A reel played in his mind, Kagome studying for those stupid test things, all the good times, her face when he saved her, when he'd first gone back to Kikyou. The dream ended with him invisible looking through the window at her time. She was in her bed crying calling out to him.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
~You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me~  
  
Inuyasha woke up crying again. Why did this hurt so much? Stupid girl, why did she have to leave? No, Kagome wasn't stupid at all, she was smart, smart to leave him and find someone who'd tell her he loved her every day. And prove how special she was. Something he could never do because of his stubborn pride.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
*The next day*  
  
Inuyasha was still by the well, in his tree. She was really not coming back was she? Not this time.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along~  
  
He jumped down form his tree and gave the well one last look before he turned. Suddenly he smelled a very familiar scent. No! It couldn't be.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and gave him a familiar smile though this time it seemed forced.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
Inuyasha ran up to her and put a finger to her lips,  
  
"No, let me talk Kagome. All this time, I've thought I loved Kikyou." Kagome's eyes started to tear up, but she let him talk  
  
"But it's been you. You were the first person to like me for me, not what I could become. You didn't see me as Inuyasha the youkai, Inuyasha the human, or even Inuyasha the hanyou, you saw me for me, just Inuyasha. You deserved someone who would love you and cherish you for all time, show you how special and important you really are. Kagome, I haven't even come close to doing that, but now, all I ask is that you let me try."  
  
Kagome was openly crying now, "But what about Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Kikyou is dead, nothing more then a memory. I don't think we were in love even when she was alive. But Kagome, she is at rest, and I, I love you." He turned, he couldn't bear to see her reaction after the way he'd treated her all this time, she'd probably leave again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she walked around to be in front of him and she touched his cheek. He leaned into her hand and looked into her eyes hopefully.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, "After all I've said, after all I've done you. forgive me?"  
  
Kagome gave him a wet teary smile but this time it was real, "Love means you cherish that person, and forgive them no matter what. I do love you Inuyasha, forever and always."  
  
With that they shared their first kiss.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
A/N: Alright, this was my first song fic. And I understand that this moved kind of fast. This fic just came to me as I was listening to this song on the radio. So it came, it flowed, I wrote it. All in about 30 minutes. Oh, and by the way, I realize that Inuyasha is pretty OOC, but in all of my song fics he is because a sensitive Inuyasha kind of appeals to me. But other then that, I think it was o.k. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Song: Jolene

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha or anything by Mindy Smith.  
  
Kagome's Thoughts By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess Song: Jolene By: Mindy Smith  
  
Inuyasha was sitting with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara in Keade's hut waiting for Kagome to come back.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Inuyasha snapped, "She was supposed to be back two hours ago! Those test things aren't as important as Shards anyway!"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, if you're so concerned, go get her." Miroku said calmly sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Monk! Don't order me around!" Inuyasha turned around and walked out the door, "I'm taking a walk!" he yelled back.  
  
"He's going to the well huh?" Shippo said  
  
"Yep." Sango giggled  
  
*In the Forest*  
  
Inuyasha was getting more and more pissed as he ran.  
  
'Damn girl! She just doesn't get it does she? The shards are priority number one! If Naraku gets more, he'll be tougher to beat!' His thoughts went on like this as he got to the clearing, as he jumped into the well, and jumped out with the purpose of dragging Kagome back by the hair if he had to.  
  
*In Kagome's Time*  
  
He jumped onto Kagome's window sill and glared at her. She was sitting at her desk bent over one of her school books, and was playing music so loud, that she couldn't hear him practically banging on the window for her to open it. Inuyasha ran down to the front door, it was locked. He could have gotten in no problem, but he figured Kagome wouldn't appreciate it if he ripped down her door.  
  
"Grrr! Fine!" Inuyasha jumped back to her window, and settled down to wait, she'd notice him soon.  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk working on her math homework. Mom, Grandpa, and Souta had all gone out leaving her to work. She was playing a CD one of her friends had lent her, a mix of some new songs. Kagome leaned back in her chair and stretched.  
  
Suddenly song came up. It had a haunting melody, and all Kagome could do was listen.  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene  
  
He talks about you in his sleep  
  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
  
And I can easily understand  
  
How you could easily take my man  
  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
You could have your choice of men  
  
But I could never love again  
  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
  
I had to have this talk with you  
  
My happiness depends on you  
  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
Please don't take him even though you can  
  
Jolene, Jolene  
  
The song ended, and by this time Kagome had closed her eyes as the music washed around her. It was the last song on the CD. Her eyes popped open, and she quickly crossed the room and replayed the song, twice. The song seemed to echo Kagome's own thoughts about a certain miko. Kagome played the song again and sat on her bed, this time she added her own words. She didn't care if they flowed just right, she just needed to get her feelings out.  
  
"Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou  
  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
  
With dark locks of ebony hair  
  
With ivory skin and eyes of chocolate brown  
  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
  
And I cannot compete with you, Kikyou  
  
He talks about you in his sleep  
  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
  
From crying when he calls your name, Kikyou"  
  
A single tear fell from Kagome's eye and ran down her cheek to fall on her bed.  
  
"And I can easily understand  
  
How you could easily take my man  
  
But you don't know what he means to me, Kikyou  
  
Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou  
  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
You could have your choice of men  
  
But I could never love again  
  
He's the only one for me, Kikyou"  
  
Tears fell freely from Kagome's eyes but she kept on singing, and somehow kept the sobs out of her voice.  
  
"I had to have this talk with you  
  
My happiness depends on you  
  
And whatever you decide to do, Kikyou  
  
Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou  
  
Please don't take him even though you can  
  
Kikyou, Kikyou."  
  
The song finished, and Kagome's head dropped and her hair covered her face like a dark curtain. Then she sat up and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm so silly." She said out loud with a shaky smile. "Crying like that over a dumb song just because it reminds me of my life." She sighed, "Kikyou has made her choice, she has decided to take him just because she can. Oh, Inuyasha," a sob broke its way out of her throat, "I know you too have made your choice. And I respect it, I won't interfere. But, what will I do when you're gone?" Another small sob broke free with another shaky smile, "I already know what I'll do. I'll be missing you. Forever and for always you'll be in my heart."  
  
Inuyasha had been listening speechless to this performance.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered and unknowingly his head had moved forward, and his forehead hit the window.  
  
Kagome sat up straight like she'd been shot. Her head snapped around just in time to see the unfortunate hanyou topple off the ledge and onto the ground below. She gasped and ran to the window and threw it open.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What!?" came the yell from below. Then in a second he had jumped back to the ledge and was an inch away from her face. Kagome's face turned beet red,  
  
"H-h-how long were you there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Kagome's face turned redder if that was possible and she turned away and crossed the room to the CD player. She occupied herself with searching for the CD's case.  
  
"What was that song?" he leapt into her room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"What was that song Kagome?"  
  
"It's called Jolene by Mindy Smith. Do you like it?"  
  
"Don't know. I need to hear it again."  
  
Kagome paused, but then pressed play once again and the song started.  
  
"Would you sing it for me?" he asked blushing a little  
  
Kagome went and sat in front of him and started,  
  
"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green"  
  
Inuyasha stopped her,  
  
"No," he shook his head, "sing it your way."  
  
Kagome blushed again and shook her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kagome muttered something that made Inuyasha's ears twitch,  
  
"Why are you embarrassed?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't get in your way of being happy with your true love."  
  
Kagome got up and went to her window, Inuyasha stared after her.  
  
"What makes you think you'd get in the way of me being happy with my true love?"  
  
"As Kikyou points out, I'm nothing but a cheap imitation. I'll just make you get confused."  
  
"And as you've pointed out, you are Kagome not Kikyou. You are two different people. Besides don't you think I have the right to decide who I spend all of eternity with? It's my choice."  
  
"Which you've already made."  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind her circled his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
He smelt the salt of her tears again, so he hurried to continue  
  
"My choice is Kagome."  
  
She stiffened  
  
"What?"  
  
He repeated himself, "My choice is Kagome."  
  
She turned to him and peered up into his amber eyes. It was so easy then for Inuyasha to close the mere inches between them and cover her lips with his. When they parted, Kagome stared up at his face,  
  
"Is this a dream?" she whispered  
  
He shook his head, "No it's very real." He kissed her lightly, "Now, will you sing for me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and went over to the CD player.  
  
*~End~*  
  
Isis: Whew! There we go another song fic! Kaleigh, you better be happy! For all of you, Kaleigh is one of my best friends and is very good at reading my chapters, giving me opinions on almost anything, helping me argue the fact that evil people are cool, and threatening me with very painful death if I don't update my stories on time. (By the way, on time means when she wants it done.) So Kaleigh, this song fic is for you! ^__~ And now of course, it's time for everybody's favorite thing (or at least mine) *cheesy game show music plays* Review Responses!!!  
  
WinterGurl*: Teehee ^__^ thanks. Which episode was it? Well, if you remember tell me o.k. BTW, you're my first reviewer. So, here you are! *hands WinterGurl the much coveted first reviewer prize. A huge 20lb chocolate bar!*  
  
PhilipFreeman: Thanks so much!! Yeah, who'd have thought huh? That's what happens when you have a huge imagination and a lot of free time... ^__~  
  
Isis: Till next time minna! Ja ne! *waves* 


	3. Song: The First Cut is the Deepest

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Inuyasha!! Rumiko Takahashi gave it to me!! YAY!! ()wakes up and blinks() Crap!! 

Karaoke, it's a Good Thing

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Song: The First Cut is the Deepest By: Sheryl Crow

()In the Feudal Era()

"Inuyasha!! I have to go home!!"

"No!! The shards are much more important then those dumb test things anyway!!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, she really hated doing this, but…

"Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha became acquainted with the ground again.

"Got to go Inuyasha bye!!" Kagome said really, really fast and jumped into the well.

"Hey Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled lifting his head up but, too late, Kagome had jumped into the well disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"Damn wench." Inuyasha growled. He sighed and looked at the well with an almost tender look in his eyes. He never liked it when she left, she was his first friend. He sighed again and ran back toward the village, let her have her day, he'd get her tomorrow.

()In Kagome's Time()

Kagome ran into the house,

"Mama, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home!!"

"Hello dear." Her mother answered with a smile from the kitchen,

"Hi Kagome!" Souta said not even looking up from his video game,

"Kagome," Grandpa started, "you don't have to go to school today. Not only is school almost out, but I came up with a great sickness for you…" he went on as Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at the clock in shock, it read 1:47pm. (A/N: I don't really know when they get out, but my school gets out at two, so theirs does too.)

"Oh no!! I must have lost all track of time!" she sighed her shoulders slumping. Kagome slowly climbed up the stairs to her room. How could she have missed test make-up day? Why?! She flopped onto her bed, oh well. Kagome smiled, perfect at least two days of freedom and time for some good old' R n' R.

'First thing's first,' she thought gleefully, 'I believe a nice hot bath is in order.' With this thought, she jumped up and ran into the bathroom with clean clothes in hand.

()About 30min later()

"Ah, perfect!" Kagome sighed and lay down on her bed again. Suddenly the phone rang downstairs, 'No biggy, Mom will get it.' Kagome closed her eyes and was just starting to doze off when,

"Kagome!! Your friends are on the phone!!"

Kagome's eyes popped open,

"GRRR!! Coming!"

She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone thanking her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Yuka. What's up?"

"Your grandpa said that you'd be in today because you were better, but you weren't in. You sound o.k. though. I suppose the doctors had to give you a shot in the a-"

She was immediately cut off by Kagome's other friend Eri

"Hey Kagome! What we really called you for was to ask if you were feeling up to coming with us to a party."

"A party?" Kagome asked

"Uh-huh."

Ayumi took over, "It's at the coffee shop in town. You know the one about fifteen minutes from your house. Anyway, they're having karaoke night tonight."

"Oh yeah, that one."

"So, can you come?"

"Um, sure I guess. When is it?"

"Oh, in about an hour or so. We'll come over and help you get ready o.k.?"

"Sure."

"See you in a couple minutes!!" Eri and Yuka called in the background.

"O.k. bye guys." Kagome hung up the phone.

"Mom."

"Yes dear?" Kagome's mother poked her head out of the kitchen

"Can I go to the party with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi? It's at the coffee shop that's about fifteen minutes from here."

"Sure." Her mother smiled, "You need to go and have some fun before you go back to that Inuyasha of yours."

"He's not mine Mom." Kagome muttered but then ran up to her room to pull out some possible outfits to wear.

In an hour and fifteen minutes, Kagome found herself at the party. It was a cool place. There was a "bar" in one corner that served nonalcoholic beverages and of course coffee. Couches, tables and chairs were scattered around the dimly lit room. Over to the left when you walked in the door were the bathrooms. And one whole wall was taken up by a stage with a mic and one of those little karaoke machines that showed you the words. Kagome liked the place. She was dressed in a pretty beige peasant top with dark blue jeans that flared at the bottom. She, Ayumi, and Yuka grabbed a table, while Eri went off to get them drinks. Kagome sighed, this should have been really fun, so what was irking her?

()Back in the Feudal Era()

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called

"What?!"

"We just heard a rumor of a shard from the South. But Naraku's after it, and we've got to move fast if we want it."

"Kagome's not here baka! We can't go without her."

"Well go get her! Normally I wouldn't say anything, but it's really important that we get this one shard."

Inuyasha sighed from his tree. He didn't want to have to go drag her back. He said at least a day, but this was important so…., "Fine! I'm going!" He leapt from the tree to run towards the well.

"Gomen Kagome." He muttered to himself as he jumped in.

"Did you do it?" Sango came up behind Miroku

"Yep. They really need to spend more time together." Miroku replied

"Inuyasha is going to be really mad when he finds out you lied."

Miroku shrugged and together they walked back to the village.

()At Kagome's House()

Inuyasha burst from the well and ran up to Kagome's window. She wasn't there. He went down and opened the door going in. Kagome's mom found him,

"Hello Inuyasha." She said cheerfully

"Where's Kagome?" the hanyou asked quickly

"She went to a party with her friends."

"Well, were is it? I need to get her, it's very important."

"Well, it's that important, I'll take you there myself, but you'll need some new clothes… I know!"

She gestured for him to follow her up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Now where is it?" Kagome's mother dug through Kagome's closet. "Ah ha!" She pulled out a plastic bag. "Here it is! Kagome bought you some modern clothes. Put them on, and I'll take you to Kagome."

She walked out of the room and shut the door. Inuyasha sighed and pulled out the clothes.

"Hmm."

()Back with Kagome()

"Kagome! You haven't sung all night!"

"I don't feel like it Eri."

"Well, we all sang. Go on, you have a good voice." Ayumi said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Oh come on guys…"

"Please." Yuka gave her the puppy-dog eyes

Kagome sighed; they weren't going to leave her alone until she did what they wanted.

"O.k., o.k. What kind of music do they have?"

Her friend's squealed, "Almost every kind you can think of!"

Kagome got up and walked over to the guy running the machine and asked him if he had the song she wanted. He did. He loaded the song into the machine and Kagome got up on stage. The whole place went quiet, and the music started.

()With Inuyasha()

Kagome's mother had dropped him off in the contraption called a "car". Now, he just had to go inside. 'Hmm? What's that?' He heard music, and Kagome's voice? Inuyasha ran inside. Yes ladies and gentleman, the hanyou had entered the building.

()With Kagome()

The music started, one of Kagome's favorite songs. Suddenly Kagome saw someone enter the door. Someone with long white hair and wearing a red bandanna. 'Oh no! He didn't!' her brain screamed. But it was Inuyasha! That was obvious, but he was wearing the clothes she had bought for him, which meant her mom had brought him here. Well, at least it seemed she had estimated his sizes alright. He was wearing at red dress shirt unbuttoned showing a black tank top under it, and blues jeans. That bandanna looked much better then that baseball cap though. She started singing,

"I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and he's taken just all that I have  
but if you want I'll try to love again  
baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

The first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worse..."

Inuyasha saw Kagome up on a stage. She was looking straight at him! He hoped she wouldn't sit him for coming, but then she started to sing, and, was she singing about him? To someone? He looked around, hey, there was that Hobo kid. Kagome wasn't singing to Hobo was she? Inuyasha turned and started to walk out the door, the reason he came forgotten. But then…

Kagome saw his face. He looked heartbroken, and turned to leave, but the next verse came up and she began to sing, with a lot of feeling. She gestured with the hand that wasn't holding the microphone.

"I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
and I'm sure gonna give you a try  
if you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
but when it comes to lovin' me, he's worse..."

Inuyasha turned around to look once the next verse started. She was still looking straight at him! Was she really? Did she want him to stay? He froze watching her.

Kagome smiled when he stopped and turned again,

"I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
but I'm sure gonna give you a try  
cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(try to love again, try to love again)  
baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH....  
  
the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worse  
  
OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know (baby I know)  
the first cut is the deepest  
try to love again..."

The song ended and everyone clapped loudly as she took a bow, an idea forming in her head.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but, "This song was for my boyfriend,"

Inuyasha's face fell as he heard that, so she was singing to that Hobo kid. He sighed; he knew it, but then,

"This song was for my boyfriend Inuyasha! Who I love with everything I have." The crowd went quiet as Kagome jumped down from the stage running to Inuyasha. The spot light followed her.

"Hey." She whispered her face red from embarrassment.

"Hey." He returned, then his face went stern, "We're not a couple you know!"

Kagome's face fell and tears started to form but before they could fall,

"But we can be if you want." He smiled slightly his cheeks red

"You know, I'd like that." Kagome smiled stepping closer

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha kissed her, and the crowd went wild again.

()End()

Isis: Ta Da! Another song fic. BTW, I bet all of you noticed that I'm using mostly country songs. Just so you all know, I use them because it's easier for me to find country songs that express what I want to write in a fic then any other kind. I also find lots of songs that make me think 'Wow, I'd like to use that.' but that doesn't mean I can use them to write the actual fics. I need a plot that would fit the song and all.


End file.
